Lady And The Ninja
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Snake Eyes likes a certain brown-haired female and it's up to Aika to bring them together. Renegades story. No flames, please.


**Well, I was watching G.I. Joe Renegades the other day and one scene in the episode: "Homecoming, Part 2" caught my attention. It's where Snake Eyes and Lady Jaye meet face to face and Lady Jaye has to make the decision to either obey Flint's orders or chose what is best. Well, that scene of them looking at each other said a thousand words to me. And many who liked my other G.I. Joe story "Peace Found At Last" asked for more of Snake Eyes and my OC Aika. Well, the two ideas came together to form this one. :)**

 **I only own Aika. G.I. Joe Renegades belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Lady And The Ninja**

Aika finished off the kata she had been doing and bowed at the end. Snake Eyes, who had been watching the five-year-old girl, nodded to her. She looked up at him. "I did good, Daddy?" she asked him.

He nodded and signed something with his hands. "Really? I can learn a new kata?" she asked in surprise, her eyes lighting up.

" _You have mastered the one you just finished,"_ Snake Eyes signed. _"But let's start your learning on the new kata tomorrow. You've earned a break."_

Aika ran over to him and he caught her in his arms as she jumped at him and hugged him. He returned the hug affectionately. "Thank you, Daddy," she said.

" _You're welcome, my little one,"_ he said and then heard his comlink go off. Aika noticed it right away.

"Is that a friend calling, Daddy?" she asked.

He put the comlink on his ear and listened a moment before nodding. "We're going to go see them?" asked Aika.

He nodded again and she quickly squirmed to get down and raced to her room, changing from her gi to her normal clothes and pulling out her motorcycle helmet. Snake Eyes silently chuckled as he picked her up again and locked up his dojo before heading over to the motorcycle and placing her on his back. Aika held on as some leather straps that Snake Eyes used to carry her secured around her and she held on to his shoulders. "Ready, Daddy!" she said excitedly.

He chuckled and put on his own helmet and started up the motorcycle and they headed for the Pit where the other Joes were.

When they arrived, Aika decided to scope the place out like Snake Eyes had taught her and he watched with a silent chuckle and with silent pride. Even though she was young and had been training for a short while since he had adopted her, she was a fast learner and loved to mimic him when he was training. He now opened the door and she slipped in quietly, following her father as he headed for the largest room where the other Joes were waiting.

"Hey, Snake," said Tunnel Rat. "Been up to any tricks lately, or taking the quiet life?"

Snake Eyes looked at him through the visor that hid his eyes and Aika, seeing her father give a barely perceptible motion of his hand, jumped up and kicked out, catching Tunnel Rat by surprise and he landed flat on his back, holding his side as a small form stood beside him with one foot planted on his stomach. She then grinned and looked up at the black ninja.

"I got him, Daddy! I got him!" she cheered in excitement.

He nodded in approval and pride as he motioned her to help the beanie-wearing man up, which she did.

"Snake Eyes, what is it with you and your students attacking?" Tunnel Rat groaned.

Scarlett came up. "I didn't know you had a daughter, Snake," she said in surprise.

" _I adopted Aika a short while ago,"_ he signed to her. _"She's a fast learner, just as you were and still are."_

Scarlett smiled. "And just as sneaky," she said.

He nodded in agreement and introduced Aika, who smiled at them all and to their shock, called them her aunt and uncles. Snake Eyes then explained in sign language that when he had told Aika about them and how he considered them to be an extension of his family and she instantly thought of them as her family too as he had adopted her.

"Never thought I'd have a ninja niece," said Roadblock with a smile.

"Long as she doesn't pull that drop trick that Snakes always pulls," said Tunnel Rat.

"But that's what ninjas do," said Aika.

Duke chuckled. "She's got us on that one," he said.

* * *

The week that passed was eventful as Aika hung out with her new aunt and uncles, learning all about what they did. Roadblock was even impressed when she would watch him tinker on the Coyote and she'd help him fix any torn cables and wires. Tunnel Rat was glad that someone else liked to explore the sewers and learn about what was down there. Duke and Scarlett were impressed with Aika's hand-to-hand combat, especially when she would knee sweep Duke, who after a bit began letting her do that, making Scarlett laugh quietly in amusement. Ripcord would use his Bio-viper DNA to try and grab her and watch her slip away and often getting his long arms in a knot that she'd help him untie afterwards.

Then, one day, Flint came in, calling the Joes to attention and began berating them about letting a child into the Pit. Snake Eyes stood before the stubborn man and Aika hid behind her father's leg.

"Flint, with all due respect, Aika is very well behaved," said Duke.

"That doesn't matter. This is not a playground," said Flint.

Snake Eyes stood his ground, glaring at Flint. Aika then saw Flint point at her. "She's not even yours, ninja."

That was it. Snake Eyes drew out his sword and Aika quickly moved away, knowing what her father was about to do. She then felt someone pick her up and moved quickly away from the room. The fingerless gloved hands told her it was Tunnel Rat.

"Man, even I know not to pick a fight with the ninja," he said, feeling Aika rest her head on his shoulder with tears in her eyes. He patted her back comfortingly. "Don't worry. Your daddy will give Flint what he deserves."

Aika held onto him as he carried her down the halls. Lady Jaye was headed to General Abernathy's office when she saw them. "Tunnel Rat, I didn't know you were a father," she said in surprise.

Tunnel Rat respectfully saluted her. "No, ma'am," he said. "She's is Snake Eyes' daughter."

Just then, they heard Flint yelling and groans of pain. Aika looked up and over her uncle's shoulder. "You were right, Uncle T-Rat," she said. "Daddy is giving that meanie what he deserves."

Lady Jaye cocked an eyebrow. "What meanie?" she asked.

"Flint," said Tunnel Rat. "He couldn't keep his mouth shut and was slandering Aika and Snake Eyes, and the ninja didn't like that. He can take slander, but he doesn't like it against his daughter."

Lady Jaye nodded and they saw Snake Eyes approach them. From his approach, Tunnel Rat knew the ninja was mad. He quickly handed Aika to Lady Jaye and approached Snake Eyes and braced his hands on the ninja's shoulders. "Easy there, Snakes," he said. "Aika's already upset enough."

Lady Jaye held Aika in her arms and the little girl hugged her back. Seeing this, Snake Eyes approached the woman and Aika, seeing him, reached out and he lifted her in his arms, rubbing her back and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a hug and he gently tapped one of her arms with his hand, making her loosen her grip a little, but she was still hugging him hard.

Flint then came out, looking boiling mad and Aika whimpered. Lady Jaye quickly intervened. "Sir!" she called urgently, saluting Flint. "General Abernathy wanted me to deliver these to you and said it was urgent you read them."

Flint accepted the papers and with another glare at Snake Eyes, he walked away to his office. The ninja placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and she smiled, interpreting the gesture as a 'thank you.' "No problem," she said with a smile. "Anytime Flint tries that again, just tell me and I'll help out."

Nodding, Snake Eyes returned to his friends and Aika waved to Lady Jaye, who returned the wave with a smile.

* * *

Of course, Flint tried again, but was outsmarted by both Snake Eyes and Lady Jaye, especially one day when Aika was running away from Flint and wondering where the hide and spied Lady Jaye's desk and hid there. When the woman returned and heard Flint announce on the base intercoms to be on the lookout for the child, she went to her desk and saw Aika hiding there and quickly made a decision.

Under her desk, there was a shelf that was hidden unless you looked directly under the desk. She pointed it out to Aika, who quickly jumped up on it and pulled herself together to make herself small as Lady Jaye told Flint a convincing cover story. Snake Eyes, who was around the corner, listened quietly and after Flint left, he went up to the woman and tapped her shoulder, pointing under the desk.

"Yeah, she's there," said Lady Jaye in a whisper and Aika came out, hugging both her father and the kind woman and both returned her hugs.

Then one day, when Lady Jaye helped Aika hide again from Flint and Snake Eyes came up to her, the little girl sneakingly pushed Lady's Jaye's chair gently, but enough to make the woman gasp as she quickly stopped herself, but Snake Eyes had already been leaning over and they inadvertently kissed.

* * *

 _A year later…_

Aika jumped up on the couch where Roadblock was and grinned. "Well, there's the little matchmaker," he said with a chuckle.

Tunnel Rat laughed a bit and so did Ripcord. "I'm surprised Lady Jaye didn't slap Snakes for kissing her that first time, even if it was an accident," said the half-human, half Bio-Viper. "She's a tough lady."

"Well, Daddy couldn't announce his feelings for her," said Aika. The six-year-old was pleased as punch because finally her father had asked Lady Jaye to marry him and she had said yes.

Scarlett chuckled. "True, he couldn't," she said as she then playfully tickled her niece's side. "That's why he needed you to help him out."

That made the others chuckle and Aika's giggles from her aunt tickling her made them all smile.

Tunnel Rat then chuckled. "Do you think Snake will wear a tuxedo?" he asked.

"That I've got to see," said Roadblock.

"You bet he will," said Lady Jaye, coming with with Snake Eyes behind her. "Since I want to have my wedding in a church."

Aika giggled. "But Daddy already wears black," she pointed out. "So, that means he's already wearing a tuxedo, right?"

The six-year-old's logic made them all laugh in amusement. "So you're saying that your daddy should have married your mother by now?" asked Duke with a smile.

Aika laughed. "I've been trying to get him to do that for a year now," she said before covering her mouth and looking alarmed. "Oops."

Hearing that confession, Snake Eyes looked at his daughter, who knew instantly from his stance that he was about to get her. With a squeak, Aika leapt up and quickly hid behind her aunt and uncles, who laughed as they watched the father chase after his daughter. Even Lady Jaye chuckled at that.

"Quick, Aika! Over here!" she called to the little girl, who ran for her, but just as Lady Jaye picked her up, Snake Eyes caught them both and they fell to the training mats nearby and Aika jumped up, but Snake Eyes caught her and held her in his arms and he tickled her, making her giggle and laugh. Lady Jaye laughed a bit too.

"You know, Snake, who do you think put Aika up to trying to match us up?" she asked, making him look at her in surprise. The others looked just as surprised. Aika squirmed to be put down and then she backed up a bit before seeing Lady Jaye wink at her and she went to tackle her father, but stopped at the last minute when he turned to counter her attack by catching her. But she moved to the side and Lady Jaye surprised the others by rushing at Snake Eyes and doing a knee sweep at him, making him fall down in surprise.

Aika giggled like crazy. "You got him, Mommy!" she said as she raced up to Lady Jaye, who picked her up and chuckled.

"And only Mommy can catch Daddy off guard," she said, making Aika laugh again.

The others laughed too as the ninja stood back up and wrapped both his wife-to-be and his daughter in his arms and they both smiled up at him, making him smile under his mask and feel lucky to have them in his life.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
